


Potential

by Ton (tonkatsupls), tonkatsupls



Series: Winter 2k19 Drabble Gifts [9]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Complete, Other, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21919864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonkatsupls/pseuds/Ton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonkatsupls/pseuds/tonkatsupls
Summary: Leon has a new Sobble in his hands, and he's ready to train his new friend.
Series: Winter 2k19 Drabble Gifts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578643
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Potential

**Author's Note:**

> For Dino.

“Sobble, use Water Gun!”

The tiny blue Pokemon purses its lips and squirts out a stream of water towards the Rookidee. The Rookidee gets splashed beak-first with the stream, a look of surprise on its dark face. The bird Pokemon shakes it off, letting loose a cry and then flapping its wings as it prepares an attack.

Sobble, on the other hand…

The moment the Pokemon senses the other mon’s hostility, droplets of water begins welling up in its face. The Sobble remains stationary, throwing its head up as tears stream down its face. Leon chuckles.

With Hop having chosen Grooky and his friend having chosen Scorbunny, Leon had taken it upon himself to take the remaining Pokemon, the ever-so-timid Sobble. A Water-type like Sobble would cover for his Charizard’s weakness, and really, he wasn’t about to leave that Pokemon just sitting there in his backyard. No, he was set to help the little guy reach the heights he knew it could achieve. 

“Come on now little buddy.” Leon kneels forward to pat the fin-like protrusion on its head. “You got this.” He tilts his head towards the Charizard nearby. “Just follow his lead.”

Leon nods towards the Charizard. The larger mon takes a stance, spreading its feet apart as it holds out its claws. The Charizard roars, and a small ember is ejected out of its mouth and singes the enemy Rookidee. The Rookidee squawks, not anticipating the attack, and falls down back into the ground.

At this, the Sobble stops bawling. It looks to Leon, and he gives the mon an encouraging nod. Spreading its feeler like hands apart, the Sobble tentatively releases yet another Water Gun. The Rookidee is splashed with water yet again, and having had enough, flies off.

“See? You did it!”

Sobble turns to Leon, a gleam in its eyes as he picks up the mon in his arms. Yup, this Sobble has promise, and he is going to teach it how to be a champion.


End file.
